El amor no siempre gana
by Javichu
Summary: No importo lo mucho que quisieron, lo mucho que desearon ser el todo del otro. Con un pequeño error todo se destruyo, todo termino, y sin tener ninguna vuelta atrás. [Shonen ai/ KiruGon] [One-shot]


_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

Este fic participa en la actividad navideña del foro Comunidad del Cazador, y es un regalo para _Gingana._

Espero que les guste :3

...

— ¡Vamos Gon! ¿Podrías caminar un poco más rápido?—Decía cierto chico de cabellos blancos, hacia el moreno que iba tras suyo.

—Eso intentaría ¡Si no tuviera que llevar tus maletas!—Grito Gon, mientras que por quinta vez se le caían el equipaje. El soltó un suspiro resignado mientras comenzaba a tomar nuevamente las maletas, tomando una mientras que otra se le caía.

Killua divertido por la escena se acercó a su amigo y tomo las dos maletas que le pertenecían a el _"Umm no dejare que se ponga así, soy su amigo y debo de ayudarlo" _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras corría su mirada de Gon para que no notara que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando. Hace un tiempo él no podía ver a Gon como el mejor amigo que siempre había sido. Se sentía extraño cuando lo tenía cerca, como si _algo _hubiera cambiado. Y por esa razón, el había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo meditando que era lo que le pasaba. Y termino con la conclusión de que se había enamorado.

Si, él se había enamorado locamente de Gon. Su forma de ser y de actuar, lo tenían vuelto loco. Y así fue como se terminó desciendo. El Killua Zoldyeck se declararía en la noche de navidad a Gon. Todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, cuando llegaran a la ciudad de York Shin (Que sería el lugar donde se encontrarían con Leorio, Kurapika y Biscuit) Le compraría un lindo regalo a Gon, y le diría todo lo que siente por él.

—Killua ¿estás ahí?—Pregunto Gon pasando su mano por los ojos del albino. Asiendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para volver a la realidad.

—Sí, si ¿decías algo?—Pregunto perdido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Nada importante, solo que nunca volvería a apostar contra ti—Dijo Gon.

—No, no deberías hacerlo—Dijo Killua mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—Nunca, pero nunca me ganaras en competencia de comer chocolates. Y deberías de tener más cuidado, porque la penitencia de llevar el equipaje, es una de las pocas que tengo en mente—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había acercado su rostro. Y se alejó rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

_—Vuelo 34 ultimo llamado— _Sonó el altavoz del aeropuerto.

— ¡Killua vamos ese es nuestro vuelo!—Dijo Gon mientras se echaba a correr, seguido por el ojiazul.

...

Gon miraba como dormía tranquilamente Killua a su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo, que el moreno no quería hacer siquiera un movimiento, para no despertarlo. El moreno siguió disfrutando un buen rato de la vista que tenía, hasta que Killua se comenzó a remover. Los ojos del albino se abrieron de par en par, y lo primero que vio fue un gran par de ojos marrones.

—G-gon ¿Porque que me estas mirando?—Pregunto Killua intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

Gon lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—No se estabas tan tranquilo, y es muy divertido mirarte.—Dijo haciendo que el albino se sonrojara completamente.

—I-idiota no d-igas esas cosas—Reprendió este, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante satisfecho por lo que le había dicho.

Gon solo soltó una pequeña risa, amaba cuando Killua se comportaba así. Y le hacía sentir muy bien, cuando veía que se sonrojaba por algo que le decía.

—Nee... ¿Cuándo crees que falte para llegar?—Pregunto Killua intentando cambiar de tema.

—Mmm...Cerca de unas dos horas, creo—Respondió, mientras veía en su teléfono, que habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas.

—Jumh...Mejor dormiré otro rato.—Dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento y cerraba a los ojos.

Gon lo miro con una sonrisa tierna, y se acomodó en su asiento _"Mejor sigo su ejemplo" _Pensó, mientras caía dormido, y a sus sueños llegaba el rostro de Killua.

...

— ¡Kurapika! ¡Leorio¡—El grito de Gon, sonó fuertemente en el aeropuerto, llamando la atención de más de una de las personas que pasaban por ahí.—!Los extrañe mucho¡

Killua soltó una pequeña risa, producto de ver la emoción que tenía su amigo. Él se echó a correr, persiguiendo a Gon el cual ya estaba al lado de sus otros dos amigos —Hola Kurapika—Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, hacia el rubio—Hola viejo— Volvió a saludar, ahora con una sonrisa burlesca, pasmada en el rostro.

Los ojos de Leorio se abrieron con furia— ¡Maldito niño¡ !Deja de llamarme así¡—Grito con fuerza, haciendo que la sonrisa del peliblanco, creciera aún mas.—Hola Gon, por ultimo tu eres educado y no andas molestando como OTROS.

Gon soltó una risa nerviosa—Nee... no peleen—

—Sí, hace tiempo que no estábamos juntos, intenten no pelear por lo menos por una hora—Dijo Kurapika, entre divertido y enojado.

Killua, y Leorio se dieron una mirada entre ellos mientras decían al mismo tiempo. —Si Kurapika

—Y bien ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto el rubio, hacia sus amigos. Gon y Killua estaban a punto de responderle cuando la voz de cierta rubia los interrumpo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me iban a esperar?—Pregunto a sus espaldas una vieja joven señorita.

Los ojos de Leorio se abrieron con furia—¡Maldito niño¡ !Deja de llamarme así¡—Grito con fuerza, haciendo que la sonrisa del peliblanco, creciera aún mas.—Hola Gon, por ultimo tu eres educado y no andas molestando como OTROS.

Gon soltó una risa nerviosa—Neeh... no peleen—

—Sí, hace tiempo que no estábamos juntos, intenten no pelear por lo menos por una hora—Dijo Kurapika, entre divertido y enojado.

Killua, y Leorio se dieron una mirada entre ellos mientras decían al mismo tiempo.—Si Kurapika

—Y bien ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto Kurapika. Gon y Killua estaban a punto de responder, cuando la voz de cierta rubia los interrumpo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me iban a esperar?—Dijo a sus espaldas una vieja joven señorita.

— ¡Biscuit!—Gritaron a coro el moreno y el albino, corriendo hacia su lado.

— ¡Qué bueno volver a verte Biscuit!—Dijo Gon con su típico ánimo.

—Sí, había pasado tiempo, bruja—Dijo Killua, mientras que un golpe de parte de la rubia, y lo mandaba a volar por los aires.

—Jumh...estos niños de ahora ya no tienen respeto a los mayores—Dijo está mirando con reprobación al albino, que estaba en piso sobando su cabeza.

—Eso mismo pensé yo—Dijo Leorio dándole una pequeña sonrisa, a la recién llegada.

— ¿Por qué esa bruja siempre tiene que golpear?—Pregunta Killua en un susurro hacia Gon. El cual solamente se encogió de hombros.

Luego de eso, los cinco se fueron al hotel en el que se habían estado hospedando Kurapika y Leorio. Toda la mañana paso sin inconvenientes. Killua molestando a Leorio y a Biscuit. Gon contando lo que habían estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo. Biscuit acosando a Kurapika para que le mostrara sus ojos rojos. Y Killua recibiendo golpes por molestar a sus amigos.

Gon soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras se levantaba de sillón en el que había estado desde hace ya rato.—Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas—Aviso a Kurapika, que era el único que se encontraba en la sala. Ya que Killua, había salido sin decir nada. Biscuit a comprarse ropa, y Leorio a tomar aire, según él.

—Okay—Dijo Kurapika sin correr la mirada de su libro.

Gon salió del hotel, y fue de tienda en tienda comprando regalos para sus amigos. Esa misma noche era navidad, y esta sería la primera que pasaba con ellos, y quería tener algo lindo que dar. A Biscuit le compro una hermosa joya de un color verde esmeralda. A Kurapika un libro del cual le había hablado hace un tiempo. Y para Leorio le compro un maletín (Ya que el suyo ya se estaba poniendo viejo) Y también quería comprarle un Whisky, ya que él había estado diciendo que era algo muy delicioso. Pero le dijeron que era solo para mayores de edad, algo que dejo al moreno confundido.

Después de comprar esos regalos, Gon no pudo encontrar ni uno para Killua. Estuvo dando vueltas por el centro comercial por horas, y nada le podía convencer. Para el, el regalo de Killua debía ser algo especial, Bueno no _especial, _pero si quería que fuera algo que le gustara. Él había estado esperando la noche de navidad por meses, ya que él quería declararse a él. Si, el inocente cazador de tesoros, en la noche buena declararía su amor a su _mejor amigo._

Gon en un principio no sabía lo que significaba ese extraño sentimiento. Pero después recordó todas las veces que Mito-san le había dicho sobre ese tipo de cosas. Mariposas en el estómago: Una vez le dijo que si sentía mariposas en el estómago era porque quería ya mucho a una persona. Sonrojos: Si estaba muy cerca de alguien y se sonrojaba, era porque se estaba enamorando. Y los pensamientos: Ese según Mito-san era uno de los más fuertes. Si pensaba en alguien, y comenzabas a sentirte bien con solo hacerlo. O si pensabas en esa persona y te comenzabas a sentir extraño, era porque ya te habías enamorado de él.

Gon con solo recordar esos tres consejos supo que se había enamorado. Así que el ocuparía esa noche para declararse, y saber si Killua sentía algo por él.

—Uff... ¿Y ahora que le comprare a Killua?—Pensó en voz alta

—Si quieres yo te ayudo—Dijo una voz a su espalda. Cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta quedo con los como plato.

—Hi-hisoka—Dijo mientras ponía una pose defensiva, listo para atacar si era necesario.

Hisoka rio, mientras ponía las manos en su cintura despreocupado _"La fruta sigue madurando...Pronto será el momento"_—Tranquilo solo ando de paseo.

Gon lo miro por unos segundos sin relajar su posición.

—No tienes por qué estar así...Sabes, solo te quiero ofrecer mi ayuda—

—¿Tu ayuda para qué?—Pregunto confundido.

—Para que encuentres un regalo para Killua.—Dijo mientras sacaba sus cartas y jugando con ella.—Pude ver que estabas un poco...Estresado. Así que te vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda.

Gon se quedó unos minutos en silencio, hasta que le dio una gran sonrisa al mago. — ¡Claro, gracias!

—Espera, dije que te ayudaría, pero también quiero recibir al a cambio—Sonrió Hisoka, mientras seguía jugando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Poder pasar un rato contigo—Dijo el mirándolo directo a los ojos—Ir al parque, a comer o simplemente dar un paseo.

Gon lo miro con el ceño fruncido. —¿Y porque quieres eso?

—Es solo un capricho... ¿Entonces qué dices? Yo te ayudo, y tú me deleitas con tu compañía.

Gon frunció un poco en ceño, _"Killua se enfadara si lo sabe" "Pero...No es nada malo, el solo me ayudara. Y no parece tener intenciones malas. En realidad parece muy tranquilo"_—Mmm...Bien, pero primero vamos por el regalo de Killua—

...

—Nee...Hisoka ¿De verdad crees que le gustara?—Pregunto Gon, mirando la patineta que le había traído el mago.

—Supongo...Tu tendrías que saber, ¿no es tu amigo?—Pregunto este, sin estar realmente interesado por la respuesta.

—Si soy su amigo...Pero no sé qué regalo le gustaría. Nunca antes le había dado uno—Dijo Gon con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien entonces llevamos esta—Dijo Hisoka sin importarle lo que le fuera a decir Gon. Se acercó a caja y pago la patineta. y ambos se acercaban a la salida del local.

—No tenías por qué pagarla. Yo podía hacerlo—Dijo Gon cuando ya estaban afuera.

—Si podías, pero yo lo hice—Dijo el mirando con una sonrisa a su _fruta_. —Bien ahora qué tal si cumples tu parte del trato.

Gon miro el reloj de su teléfono y vio que aún le quedaba bastante rato para que empezara la cena improvisada que harían con los chicos. —Bien, y adónde vamos a ir—

Hisoka se quedó meditando por unos segundos. — ¿Qué tal a mi casa?

— ¿T-tu casa?—Tartamudeo sorprendido por la respuesta.

Hisoka sonrío mientras lamia una de sus cartas—Si, tienes que cumplir tu trato Gon. Yo ya te ayude—

—Si se, pero y si mejor vamos a comer algo. No crees que sería más divertido—Pregunto buscando la forma de no tener que estar a solas con hisoka.

—Jumh...Bien ¿Y a dónde vamos?—Pregunto un poco decepcionado por la respuesta. Aunque si podía pasar tiempo con su _fruta_, estaba bien.

—Mmm...¿Qué tal al restaurante de ahí?—Pregunto el moreno, señalando el lugar que se podía ver al final de la calle.

El mago solo comenzó a caminar hacia él, seguido por Gon. El transcurso de la hora, fue normal y sin ningún inconveniente. Y para la sorpresa de Gon...Tranquilo. Ahora ambos se encontraban saliendo del lugar.

—Fue un placer a ver pasado el rato contigo—Dijo Hisoka con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Sí, también—Dijo Gon por cortesía. Ya que aunque hubiera sido todo tranquilo, pasar el tiempo con Hisoka no era una actividad que le agradara mucho.

Hisoka sonrió ante lo último, y con un rápido movimiento, atrapo los labios de Gon con los suyos. Hisoka tomo de los hombros a Gon, mientras intentaba profundizar el beso. Mientras que Gon había caído en un completo shock. Recién cuando sintió como la lengua del mago intentaba entrar a su boca, pudo reaccionar. De un salto se alejó lo más posible, y quedo a cuatro metro del mago. El cual solo seguía sonriendo mientras se lamia los labios.

—Nuevamente, fue placer Gon—Dijo como último, mientras desaparecía entre las calles.

Gon solo se quedó en medio de la calle, con una mirada triste, que muy pocas veces se le podía ver_ "¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

...

—Hola chicos—Saludo Gon entrando al departamento, donde se encontraban todos.

—Hola Gon—Saludaron a coro todos, menos Killua el cual parecía andar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Que hay en las bolsas?—Pregunto Biscuit, intentando ver que tenían adentro, algo que Gon no dejo.

—Son los regalos que compre—Dijo Gon alegre, haciendo que sus amigos (Sin incluir a Killua) sonriera por su comportamiento.

Gon dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, y se acercó al sillón, sentándose al lado de Killua, el cual solo siguió mirando el piso. El cabello blanco de Killua tapaba sus ojos, pero debajo de él había una mirada de tristeza y enojo. Pero nadie se podía dar cuenta de eso. Mientras tanto Gon, seguía con su sonrisa. Después de lo de Hisoka, pensó bastante en lo sucedido, y decidió que solo debía dejarlo pasar. Él no quería arruinar los pocos días que pasaría con sus amigos. Así que solamente decidió no pensar en ello, y disfrutar.

La noche fue tranquila, todos comían tranquilamente. Pero Gon se desconcertó, por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Killua se veía desanimado. Su mirada casi siempre estaba en el piso, y cuando decía algo su voz sonaba fría, sobre todo al dirigirse a Gon. Kurapika y Gon fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de esto. Mientras que para Biscuit y Leorio paso desapercibido.

Gon miro el reloj de la sala, viendo que faltaba una hora para las doce, lo que significaba que tenía una hora para poder hablar con Killua. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al albino, que se encontraba en el sillón.

—Emh...¿Killua podemos hablar?—Pidió este, haciendo que el ojiazul le diera una mirada desinteresada.

—¿Para qué?—Pidió Killua, mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Por favor...Necesito hablar contigo—Pidió Gon, de manera suplicante. La mirada de Killua se suavizo por un par de segundos, pero luego volvió a la misma mirada fría.

—Bien...Vamos—Dijo mientras se levantaba y ambos salían del lugar.

Cuando ambos adolescentes salieron del edificio se dirigieron hasta la calle. La cual estaba cubierta por un hermoso manto blanco de nieve. Las calles se encontraban vacías, de todas formas quien estaría fuera de sus casas en un día tan frio, y que además estaba creado para estar con la familia y amigos.

— ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?—Pregunto Killua fríamente, mientras miraba la nieve que comenzó a caer sobre sus cabellos, camuflándose en ellos.

Gon frunció el ceño notablemente—¿Porque últimamente has estado tan raro?

—Por nada— Dijo cortante. —Si solo es eso de lo que querías hablar mejor me voy—Dijo mientras de daba la vuelta, caminando nuevamente hacia el edificio.

—¡Espera!—Grito Gon tomándolo del brazo—Dime la verdad...Por favor.

—No me pasa nada así que no insistas—Dijo Killua con un tono irritado.

Gon sintió un gran enojo al ver a su amigo mentirle _"Por qué miente, le pasa algo lo puedo sentir"_—Mentira, a ti te pasa algo y no me quieres decir, así que no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas.

—¿Enserio quieres saber que me pasa?—Dijo Killua con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver una gran trastesa y rabia contenida.

—Si

Killua bajo la mirada mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—Lo que me pasa...

— ¿Si?

El albino levanto sus mirada de golpe mientras miraba a Gon con ira— ¡Lo que realmente me pasa me pasa!—Dijo empujando a Gon, haciendo que este cayera al piso.—¡Es que TU te besaste con Hisoka!—Grito con una furia que Gon nunca le había visto.

— ¿Q-que? ¿cómo sabes e-eso..?—

— ¡Eso no importa!—Grito—¡Lo que importa es tú te besaste con Hisoka! !Tu besaste a ese maldito¡

—!Yo no lo bese¡—Grito Gon sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al ver el comportamiento de Killua—E-el me lo dio sin avisar.

—¡¿Entonces porque lo correspondiste?!—Dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras sentía como sus rodillas comenzaban a tambalearse.—¿A ti te gusta Hisoka?—Pregunto sintiendo como si su corazón se destrozara al decir esas palabras.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo atónito por la pregunta, y también por ver a Killua llorando, pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que el también lo estaba haciendo.—!¿Cómo crees que va gusta Hisoka?¡— _"No Killua no pienses eso, yo solo puedo amarte a ti"_

—¡¿Entonces por qué correspondiste el beso?!—Grito Killua sin poder controlar su cuerpo, y cayendo de rodillas al piso.

—¡Yo no le correspondí nada!—Respondió desesperado, mientras su vista se comenzaba a ver borrosa por todas las lágrimas que caían de ellas.—Yo...Yo no podría...

Killua se levantó lentamente del piso, sacando fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Al estar de pie vio claramente el rostro de Gon. Sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas, y sonrojadas. Mientras que sus ojos mostraban esa tristeza que el no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. La simple imagen lo mataba, odiaba ver a Gon así, pero sin un remedio el había empezado eso. Y ya no podía poner marcha atrás.

Gon al ver a Killua de pie, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos decidió actuar.—Killua...T-tu...Tu...!Tú me gustas¡ ¡Killua yo...yo te amo!—Grito llorando. Su sufrimiento incremento cuando vio como Killua los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin decir nada.

Killua cuando escucho esas palabras, sintió un poco de felicidad, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que ella desapareciera. _"Gon no sabes lo que te amo...Pero no puedo seguir con esto_"— Lo siento, pero no correspondo tus sentimientos—Dijo el, y al momento ambos sintieron como si algo los desgarrara.

Killua paso sus manos por su rostro, secando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. El no quería hacer esto, pero al mirar a Gon sentía un dolor fuerte, peor que cualquiera de las torturas que alguna vez le hicieron, esa era mucho peor.

—Pero... ¿Y-yo pensé que t-tú también me...Querías?— _"Yo pensé que tú me querías...Soy un idiota"_

—Gon será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí— _"Sera lo mejor...ya no puedo con este dolor...No puedo con esto" _Pensó mientras su mirada dejaba de ser la de pena, para pasar a ser una máscara sin sentimientos. Ser asesino le enseño eso, no mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás. Pero cuando conoció a Gon esa enseñanza se perdió, y desde ese día la volvería a ocupar.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto confundido y dolido _"¿Quiere dejarlo así? ¿Quiere seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O sera que...?"_

—Ya no quiero verte Gon— Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de él _"Ya no puedo verte...Este dolor es insoportable ¡No lo puedo aguantar¡ !No pudo estar cerca tuyo¡_"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera Killua¡ No... No por favor—Grito llorando, mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

—Adiós Gon—Murmuro desapareciendo entre las calles.

Gon sintió el peor dolor en su vida, no se podía mover, no podía hablar...Solo podía ver como Killua se alejaba de su vida. La vida que siempre deseo compartir con él.

...

Dos hombre se encontraban sentados entre las mesas de una pequeña cafetería. Ambos se encontraban en silencio, intercambiando palabras cada ciertos minutos.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que sirvió tu plan?—Pregunto uno de ellos, mientras dejaba de lado lo que estaba comiendo.

—Claro que sirvió—Respondió el otro, sin cambiar ni su voz, ni su rostro.

Una risa salio de los labios del primero.—Como estas tan seguro. ¿Que hay si Killua lo dejo pasar? ¿O si Gon se lo explico todo, y el lo entendió? Eso te seria un problema ¿No?

—Se como va reaccionar Killua. Ademas, la foto salio perfecta. Incluso se podía ver como si ese chico estuviera correspondiendo el beso—Dijo el aun con su cara sin expresiones.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, sin hacer nada. Hasta que uno volvió a interrumpirlo

—Me vas a deber una, después de haberte ayudado, Illumi—Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por que debería de haberlo? Esto mas bien fue un favor, porque incluso si yo era el que besaba a Gon, los resultados podrían ser mucho mejor—Dijo este bebiendo el café que estaba en su mano.—Así que técnicamente tu me debes un favor a mi Hisoka.

El mago no pudo evitar una gran risa, le agradaba lo rápido que trabajaba la mente de su aliado.—Bien, entonces porque sigues en esta ciudad si ya sabes que Killua no volverá a estar cerca de Gon.

—Quiero vigilarlo un tiempo, voy a ver como se comporta. Quiero ver como toma que su único _amigo _lo traiciono.—Dijo Illumi levantándose de su silla.

—¿Y que harás después de eso? Incluso después, el se podría volver a encontrar con Gon—

Illumi el cual ya había comenzado a caminar, se dio la media vuelta al escuchar las palabras de Hisoka.—No dejare que eso pase. Killua esta hecho para ser un asesino, no para andar compartiendo sentimientos hacia otras personas.—Dijo como ultimo saliendo del lugar, dejando al mago con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero si están separados nunca serán los mismos. Incluso mi fruta podría cambiar radicalmente su comportamiento...Y eso me favorecerá a mi.—Decía Hisoka lamiéndose los labios.

De todas formas el mago nunca haría algo sin tener su beneficio. Y su beneficio seria el sufrimiento y la furia que Gon tendría contra el. Y el mago tenia claro, que su fruta nunca seria como antes...Nunca.

...

Termino :D

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a la dueña del regalo. En realidad tuve muchas complicaciones creándolo, y tuve mucha ayuda. Demás que sin esa ayuda no podría estar publicando este fic.

Si se dieron cuenta soy horrible con los dramas xD Pero intente ponerle lo mejor posible.

Se aceptan criticas, ¡Un beso! y !feliz navidad¡ (Bien atrasado xD Pero el regalo es de esa fecha así que así nomas)


End file.
